Deceit's Game (Full)
by MidnightNightmare416
Summary: Just a quick note before we begin. This fanfiction was originally a series of One-Shots. This is the full version with all of the parts and both endings. I hope you enjoy this! Warnings: Blood, torture, mentions of violence, pain, character death, and... lots of deception. Deceit gone bad, Virgil is tricked, Analogical.


Needless to say that after Deciet's first appearance, every side watched the newcomer carefully and uneasily.

After awhile though, the uneasiness faded, and the other's allowed him into their ranks. Soon they were friends.

They spent a lot of their time playing games, watching movies, and laughing together.

Little did they know that they should have kept their guards up.

Logan sat in his room at his desk working hard on a plan for Thomas's week. Thomas really needed to stop procrastinating.

As quietly as a cat, Deciet tip-toed into the room. He wielded a saucepan in his right hand.

For about two minutes, he stood behind Logan silently. Then, he struck the Logical trait across the side of his head.

Logan slumped down in his chair, as Deciet slipped his arms around the newly unconscious trait. Deciet teleported them both away.

Virgil stepped into the room. "Hey, Logan, I was just thinking and..."

He looked around the room confused. Logan's work was still on his desk, but his pencils were on the floor.

Patton was in the kitchen baking cookies. He had just removed the last sheet from the oven.

He noticed Deciet watching him as he turned around.

"Hiya, kiddo! How ya doin'? Want a cookie?" Patton asked, smiling. Deciet smiled back softly, shaking his head.

He walked up to Patton and pretended to hug him. Patton hugged back. Deciet uncapped a syringe and injected the fluid into Patton's thigh.

Patton pulled away when he felt the sting. He stared into Deciet's eyes confused.

Deciet stepped forward to catch Patton as he sunk down to the floor before moving him away.

Virgil stepped into the room as few minutes later.

"Hey, Pat... Have you seen..." He started before realizing Patton was missing as well; he had even left the cookies out.

Roman was leaning forward, clearly enjoying the new Disney movie playing on the TV screen.

To Deciet's delight, the volume was so high that he did not need to disguise his entrance. He simply walked up right behind the Princely trait.

He stood there for a moment, an evil smile forming on his lips. He removed a slightly damp handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Quickly, he cover Roman's nose and mouth with the handkerchief. Roman gasped in surprise before falling into a deep sleep.

Deciet heard footsteps in the hall behind him. Looking back only for a moment, he teleported himself and Roman out. They faded completely just before Virgil entered the room.

Now Virgil was thoroughly confused. He had just heard the TV playing, but no one was in the room. Come to think of it, no one was anywhere.

Virgil only had on more person to check on, Deciet. Virgil hurried to his door and knocked twice.

Knock.

Knock.

No response. Virgil tried the door handle. Unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and entered the room.

Nearly immediately, the door swung shut behind Virgil. Virgil spun around to catch a glimpse of... nothing. He told himself it was just a draft.

He moved across the room to peer into one of the three windows in the room. The last thing he saw was Logan's unconscious body tied to a chair.

Virgil woke up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked rapidly. The room was very bright.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Virgil asked, his voice echoing.

"Hello, Virgil! Glad to see you awake... We will begin very soon..." a disembodied voice hissed. Virgil recognized the voice immediately.

"Deceit!" Virgil shouted angrily, "What is this? Where am I? What do you want?"

"One question at a time, darling," Deceit's voice rang throughout the room, "This is a punishment. You never belonged with the "Light Sides". I'm going to make sure they never want to see you again.

"As for where you are... You are in a room"

"No duh," Virgil muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up. This room designed specifically designed to... well... you'll see soon enough.

"To answer the last question, I want you. I want you to come back. I want you to never be able to leave again.

"No more questions. Now, we begin."

Virgil opened his mouth to ask what exactly was beginning when the wall behind him slid open. Whirling around, he gazed through a large floor to ceiling window.

And right into Roman's eyes. Roman stared right back shocked.

"Vir-virgil?"

"Roman! Look this is all Deceit! I'm trying to get you out fast! Stay calm!" Virgil shouted at the glass.

"He can't hear you, you know.," Deceit mentioned lazily from wherever he was, "He can just see you. To get him out, simply punch on the code."

"What code?" Virgil asked, staring at the keypad that had appeared before him.

"Mmm... telling you would ruin the fun. Good luck~!" Deceit sang.

Virgil growled and tried a random series.

1 2 3 4

Roman screamed. Virgil looked up in confusion. Roman had stopped screaming, but the pain still shone in his eyes.

Confused, Virgil tried another code.

4 3 2 1

Another scream, this one longer. Virgil grimaced. He realized now that every wrong guess hurt Roman in some way. Again.

5 6 7 8 Scream.

8 7 6 5 Scream.

1 0 1 0 Scream.

Virgil buried his head in his hands. This wasn't working. He couldn't just keep guessing. He couldn't keep hurting his friend.

Suddenly, he looked up. His eyes searched the room Roman was in. Items were sporadically placed around the room.

On a shelf, sat two teddy bears. On the opposing wall, hung four gleaming daggers. On the floor at Roman's feet lay one golden crown. Seven wilted flowers in a corner.

Virgil figured that these objects had something to do with the code. But what.

Like tidal wave it hit him. The number of each item corresponded with a number in the code! But... what was the order.

2 4 1 7 Scream.

4 1 7 2 Scream.

1 4 7 2 Nothing. Nothing?

Virgil looked up quickly. Roman was gone, replaced with a banner reading: "1 down, 2 to go."

"Very good, Virgil. You passed. Now onto that fatherly figure you love oh-so-much," Deceit's last words were spit out with glittering venom.

Virgil spun to face the wall to his left as it slid open, revealing a tied up Patton. Virgil stared at Patton, who's eyes seemed to be drowning in tears.

"Virge, kiddo, was that Roman?" Patton asked softly. I nodded, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Why?" I said nothing. It wouldn't help.

"Aw, what a touching reunion. Now, for the next test..." Deciet taunted. And floor beneath Virgil's feet disappeared.

Virgil fell onto a mattress at the bottom of the slide. He stood up, viewing the massive maze spread out before him.

"To save Patton, you need to reach the other side of the maze and grab the pink cube. Be careful, as some tiles make his situation a little bit worse.

"The walls of this maze will show you Patton constantly, so you can never forget what is happening to him because of you. I would hurry if I were you." With a fizz and a crakle, the walls of the maze lit up, showing Virgil Patton's terrified face as a small door let spiders slowly enter the room with Patton.

Patton began screaming.

Virgil flinched and raced into the maze, working as fast as he could to get to the other side. As he ran down one hall, he foot stepped on a tile, which sunk down slightly. Virgil stopped and stared at the screen, remembering Deciet's words a few minutes before.

Another door had opened, allowing even more of the creepy crawly death dealers into the room. Patton screamed louder, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Tormented by his friend's screams, Virgil pressed on. After 2 hours in the maze, Virgil finally stumbled upon the exit. He was grateful to have found it so soon.

He spotted the cube and raced forward, skidding to a stop when he noticed a series of lasers surrounding it. He didn't want to know what would happen if he broke one.

Unfortunately, his foot broke one as he tried desperately to stop. Patton screamed even louder. A glass panel had opened in Patton's "cell" showing him a large black spider. The spider seemed content with lunging repeatedly into the glass and hissing at Patton, which caused even more fear in the father figure.

Virgil's eyes widened and he carefully reached in to take the cube. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly took it out. Silence. He turned back to the screens and saw that Patton was gone, the spiders were gone. All that remained was another banner: 2 down, 1 to go.

The cube began to glow and Virgil was transported back to the starting room.

"This next one should be fun, especially for you. Time to take out the nerd," Deciet laughed.

Virgil's heart sank as he turned to the next wall.

As the wall slid open, Virgil was surprised to find that Logan was not restrained in anyway. He was standing there, unharmed, but thouroghly confused. Like all the rooms, it had no doors or exits of any kind.

Logan stared into Virgil's eyes through the glass. Disbelief colored his eyes. "Virgil?" He question, evidently more confused. Virgil just stood there for a moment devestated.

"Alright, Deceit! What this time? Sharks? Fire? Skeleton army?" Virgil shouted at the ceiling.

"Now, that seems a bit extravagant, don't you think?" Deciet drawled, "No... I think water will do just fine." As he spoke his final word, small circular panels opened in the room Logan was standing in. Water streamed from the panels. The room began to slowly fill. Logan span around in shock as the water began pouring. He just looked so betrayed. Virgil felt his heart start to crack.

Terrified, Virgil asked, "And the test? What is it? TELL ME!"

"Fine. To save your little heartthrob- truly adorable of you to take pity on the nerd- you must find the correct key," Virgil ground his teeth. It was more than pity.

A panel opened in the wall, revealing a key ring with more than 100 keys on it. Virgil's heart cracked a little deeper. This was going to take forever.

Franctically, he raced forward. He took hold of the ring, and desperately began trying the keys.

25 keys later, the water was up to Logan's knees. Logan was searching for a way out.

50 keys later, it was waist deep. Logan was beginning to panic.

75 keys later, the water rippled around Logan's upper chest.

Now all the keys had been tried. Not one of them worked. The water continued to rise, and Logan had to tread water to keep his head above the surface. But the water would reach the ceiling in a few minutes.

Virgil looked through the glass at Logan. This couldn't be happening. There had to be a solution. Virgil started to think. Every test had a solution. Every test had also had a catch. The sequence in Roman's... The lasers and tiles in Patton's...

Virgil turned away from the wall and stared blankly around his own room. He raised an eyebrow at the random houseplant in the corner of the room. He went over to it and searched it. Hanging from one of the branches was a thin gold key. Virgil gripped the key, and turned back to the wall.

He gasped, nearly dropping the key. The water had hit the ceiling, and Logan was submerged beneath the water struggling for air. Virgil blinked a few times before racing forward. There was no way of knowing how long he had been underwater. Virgil shoved the key into the lock and turned hard. Click.

When Virgil looked back into the room that Logan had been in, he was not shocked to find it completely dry and empty except for a banner. It read: Welcome Back!

Virgil hung his head for a second. It was over. They were safe. Virgil furrowed his brow. But, then, what did the banner mean Welcome Back? Back to what, where?

Virgil fell to the floor unconscious.

Over the course of the tests, Virgil tried his hardest to stop his friend's pain and get them out as fast as he could. He believed that the other's could see this, but Deceit had other plans. He manipulated what the other 3 sides saw, even as they saw it. To them, things looked different. Very different.

I blinked a few times and lifted my head. Nausea hit me and I groaned softly. I tried to stand up, but quickly realized I was restrained. Nervously, I looked around my surroundings. Just white walls and random items scattered about.

Confused, but feeling better, I noticed that I could hear muffled voices in front of me. I struggled to pick out the words, but couldn't. Suddenly, the wall in front of me opened up.

I stared right into Virgil's eyes. Virgil was grinning menacingly. "Vir-Virgil?" I stuttered shocked. Virguk waved his fingers at me, before tapping a pedestal in front of him.

Electricity shot through my body. Not enough to kill me or make me pass out, but enough to cause pain. A lot of pain. A scream escaped my throat. Virgil looked up briefly to smile at me.

The process continued. Virgil tapped something onto the pedestal, electricity shocked me, then I screamed. Each time, I struggled against my bonds, eager to leave the company of this traitor.

Eventually, I think he must have gotten bored with shocking me. He stopped the torture. I looked into his eyes, trying hard to convey my disgust with my eyes. He just laughed. Soon, I was unconscious again.

I woke up dizzy. I tried to rub my eyes before I noticed that I was tied to a chair. Now I was confused. My eyes widened and I gasped as an unearthly scream sounded through the room. I knew that scream. It was Roman. At that point, I was angry. What was going on? Where was I? Who was hurting Roman? I started to sob.

Suddenly as they began, the screams stopped. The air was filled with a silence. I blinked as the wall in front of me slid open. When I could finally see, I saw Virgil standing before me smiling.

"Virge, kiddo, was that Roman?" I asked softly. Virgil nodded. "Why?" He started laughing, stepped forward, and pressed a button. I looked at him confused.

I turned my head towards a whirring noise. A small door had opened in the wall. Creepy, crawly death-dealers started to pour into the room. I started to scream. I turned to look at Virgil, to plead him to take them away, but he was gone.

Two hours later, my throat was hoarse from screaming. Still, I screamed. They were everywhere, all over me, biting me. Sidenote, they must not have been venomous as I am still alive and still feeling their fuzzy legs all over me. A soft hiss alerts me that something us happening. I open my eyes a little, only to see the world's largest spider ever hissing and lunging at me. My screams start to climb. A few minutes pass before I start to feel dizzy. I think I fell asleep, then.

I had woken up in a small room. I searched the room for a way out, or even a clue as to where I was. Suddenly, I heard Roman begin screaming. It stopped. And repeated again and again. Soon, I heard no more of Roman's screams. Now, I could only hear Patton's consistent shrieking. It drove into my brain, he sounded so scared and helpless. I began to search more frantically for a way out. I had to know what was going on.

A soft mechanical sound behind me informed me of the wall opening up. I turned to gaze directly into a smug Virgil's eyes.

"Virgil?" I questioned, my hear beginning to sink. I hoped he was okay. He said nothing. All he did was smile this evil smile and turn a key. With a click, small panels opened up in the room, allowing water to spill in. My eyes widened.

The water rose and Virgil did nothing he just laughed. I was searching for a way out again. The water was pooling around my knees. As the water hit my waist, I panicked and yelled at him.

"Virgil! What are you doing?"

"This? It's so much fun!" He retorted.

"What? I thought you liked me! Did you hurt Patton? How about Roman?" I sputtered.

"No, you nerd, you didn't like me! You fancied yourself in love with me. As if I could ever love anything as pathetic as you," he laughed. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. He was right; how could he love me?

By that time, the water was up to my chest; the chest Virgil had just ripped my heart out of. The water continued to rise, forcing me to tread water. My head hit the ceiling. I gave up. There was no point. The water covered my head. Under the water, I had a revelation. I had to live; someone had to sort through the nonsense for Thomas. I began panicking again. I resisted and struggled for air. But the room was full. The next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

The sides had all woken up in the common room a few minutes ago, all of them except Virgil that was. He was still sound asleep on the couch. The other three quickly began to tell their stories, what they saw and felt, to the rest. It wasn't long before they reached a desicion.

Virgil had betrayed them. Virgil had to go.

Virgil awoke slowly. Blinking his eyes a few times, he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened at the sight of the others sitting around him glaring. He raised an eyebrow.

"Guys? You good?" He asked. They simply sat and stared at him. A few minutes later, it was Logan who broke the stoney silence.

"No, Virgil, I do not believe we are 'good,'" he remarked, "I believe, no, I know we have all gone through tortures under your jurisdiction." Virgil looked at him confused.

"What? Virgil just did evil things to us!" Patton exclaimed.

"That is what I said, Patton," Logan sighed. Virgil stared at them. His eyes widened in suprise.

"I would never do anything to hurt you guys! You're my family! It was all Deceit! He put me through all these tests to save you guys!" Virgil cried, concerned by his friends continued glares. Roman scoffed in disbelief.

"You really expect us to believe a word you say after what you did! You really think we would turn against Deceit so easily! He has nothing to do with this. You, on the other hand," Roman retorted. Virgil opened his mouth to speak. Logan cut him off by grabbing his collar and dragging him over to the door separating the light and dark sides. Logan shoved the door open hard, and roughly pushed Virgil out.

"You are no longer welcome here. Do you understand?" Logan stated . Virgil nodded, tears streaming down his face. Logan pulled the door shut, but just before it shut, Logan whispered, "And to think I had feelings for you." Virgil gasped and clawed at the closed door.

"LOGAN!" Virgil shouted, crying. On the other side of the door, Logan locks the door again. Tears roll down his face gently.

"Is everything okay?" Everyone turned to look at Deceit, who had appeared at the top of the stairs. His voice was filled with worry. The others shared a look; they had agreed to say nothing of the events to Deceit.

"Yes, everything is okay, De! Wanna watch a movie with us?" Patton replied.

"Sure! Where is Virgil?" Deceit asked. Patton swallowed.

"He... left."

"Why?"

"We don't know, De." Deceit stared at the ground.

"Oh, okay," he said softly. He took a seat on the sofa next to Patton and, together, the remaining sides watched a movie.

It was dark. Virgil had sat with his back against the door for a few hours now. "Hello, Virgil, it seems my little plan has worked," Deceit hissed. Virgil looked up at him.

"I guess it did." His voice faltered. "What now?"

"Now, you follow me," Deceit said, gripping Virgil's wrist and dragged Virgil after him. Virgil didn't resist; he just followed silently. A few minutes later, the pair arrived at a small building. Deceit shoved Virgil inside. He shoved the anxious trait against the wall and chained his wrists to it. A maniacal smile crawls across his lips.

"You never should have left."

Virgil moaned in the darkness. He could feel his blood oozing from the many cuts and marks on his body. Deceit had finished his work a few hours ago. Pain laced Virgil's body. The air was thick with the metallic smell of blood. Virgil's knees had long since gave out, leaving him hanging by his wrists. He fainted from pain.

The abuse continued, and Virgil lost hope. He no longer fainted in pain, but the constant aches kept him up. He wished for him to fade, but Deceit wouldn't let him.

Deceit lived with the Light sides by day, and returned to torture Virgil more at night. Every night.

[B]Ending A

Logan stared into the mirror at his haunted eyes. He had been crying in private every single day since he had shoved Virgil out the door. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Virgil would do any of the things they accused him of. And yet...

Logan stared at himself for a minute more. The others could not know he missing the anxious trait. They might be angry at him for wanting their torturer back. Maybe he could convince them that Virgil wasn't lying. Maybe he could convince them to let Virgil back in. Maybe... It was unlikely, but Logan had to try.

Logan left his room and went down to the commons. There he summoned Roman and Patton. They appeared with concerned expressions. Logan never summoned.

"Logie? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying," Patton said softly.

"Logan, have you been eating?" Roman asked.

"I... yes, I have been eating, and I'm just tired, Pat. I wanted to talk to you about Vir-" Logan began.

"Do NOT say that name in this house." Patton's voice rose slightly. Logan was beginning to think this wasn't his best idea.

"Look, Patton, maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe we're all wrong. We should let him explain. We didn't let him before!" Logan attempted.

"If I recall correctly, Pocket Protector, it was you that shoved him out the door and locked it before he could defend himself. A good decision on your part," Roman stated. Logan stared at him.

"What? No! It-" Logan started.

"Logan, I know you are upset about this. We all are. But you have to let it go. If he really cared, he wouldn't have locked me in a room full of creepy crawly death dealers," Patton comforted. Logan stood there, his mouth open to defend Virgil, to convince the others to let him back in. He closed his mouth. It was pointless. The other two had decided and they wouldn't be changing their minds.

"You're right, Patton. I'm sorry I even suggested bringing that traitor back here. He doesn't deserve the second chance.," Logan stated stoically.

"Alright, Teach! Who wants to watch some Disney?" Roman cheered. Patton shouted for Deceit to join them while Roman started the movie. Logan sat on the sofa, and watched in silence.

[Timeskip]

It was midnight. The witching hour. Logan snuck through the house quietly to the door. He wanted to see Virgil one more time. He wanted to let him explain. Upon opening the door, Logan grew confused to not see Virgil sitting against it. He looked out into the darkness. He stepped forwards, quickly checking that he could get back in, and walked into the darkness.

A few minutes later, Logan stumbled upon a small shed. The door creaked as he pushed it open. By now, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He glanced around the small space inside. A startled gasp left his mouth. He was shocked at what he saw. Virgil chained to a wall, covered in cuts, scratches, and burns, all oozing blood. His hoodie and shirt lay discarded on the ground. He was thin, so thin that his ribs could be seen. Logan fought back tears as he stepped towards him. "Vi-Virgil?" Logan questioned. Virgil lifted his head to look into Logan's eyes.

"Logan?"

"What happened to you?! Who did this to you?!" Logan cried as he knelt beside Virgil trying to undo the chains.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a second chance... The others... not so much. They wouldn't let you come and defend yourself. I... I just couldn't believe it. I..."

"Logan. You should leave."

"I will, as soon as I get you out of these chains."

"No, Logan. I meant without me." Logan looked at Virgil startled.

"Without you? I could-"

"Logan! Listen to me! Leave! Now!"

"I can't Virgil! Not without you! I love you!" Logan practically screamed.

"Lo, I love you, too. But-"

"Well, well, well. Aren't these confessions darling," Deceit drawled.

"Deceit? You did this! It was you!" Logan shouted.

"Indeed I did, Logan. Unfortunately, you found him. Now, I have to keep you quiet, too."

"Not if I quiet you first." Logan challenged. He advanced on Deceit. With a whirl of Deceit's gloved hand, Logan found himself on his knees, his wrists chained to the ground next to Virgil. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"My, you just won't be quiet, will you?" Deceit hissed. He drew back his cape and took out a whip. "Now, I want your loudest screams."

[Timeskip]

Virgil was crying. Deceit had mutilated his love in front of his eyes. Logan was curled into a ball on the ground, crying softly. Blood dripped from his hair. "Logan?" Virgil tried, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Virgil." His hoarse voice replied.

[Timeskip]

Deceit pushed open the door to the shed. He had managed to convince Roman and Patton that Logan had been in on the torture with his forged note. Now that no one would come looking for the pair, it was time to finish this.

"Well, boys, this has been fun. But I am getting bored. Virgil, you never should have left. Logan, you never should have come looking. I'm going to unchain you both now. I know you aren't strong enough to attack me right now. So..." Deceit stated, twirling his hand. The chains holding the pair disappeared. Virgil collapsed to the floor, and quickly crawled over to embrace Logan. Logan returned the embrace.

"How sweet, but I have to go. Goodbye!" Deceit sang as he left the shed and locked the door.

After Deceit left, the building began to crumble and crack. Logan looked at Virgil sadly. "It's fading. We're fading."

"I know, Logan. But before we do. I want to try something. If you're okay with it that is." Logan simply nodded. Virgil raised Logan's head gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. He held it for a bit before pulling away. Logan kept his eyes closed for a few seconds and purred. They kissed again, before curling up together. They faded in each others arms.

[B]Ending B

Logan lay on his beds in a ball, crying. He had been doing so every night since he'd locked Virgil out. He thought the others would be betrayed to find out he missed Virgil, but, little did he know that on both sides of him, Patton and Roman were doing the same. He wiped his tears of his face with his tie. He swallowed and stepped out the door into the commons.

There he summoned Patton and Roman. He had been planning this conversation for weeks. Patton hurried into the room, quickly followed by Roman.

"Logan?! Are you okay?!" Patton asked worriedly. Logan sighed.

"I'm adequate. I just wanted to talk about V-" Logan began.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT TRAITOR'S NAME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" Patton roared. Logan shrunk back.

"Pat, look, maybe he wasn't lying when he said-" Roman cut him off.

"He was lying! Logan, can't you see!" Roman cried. Logan opened his mouth to speak.

"Are we talking about Virgil's traitorous actions towards you that were meant to make you hate me?" Deceit said softly from above. Logan stared at him.

"We didn't tell you about anything. We never discussed this when you were around. How do you know?" Logan said slowly. The pieces clicked together in Patton.

"Logan's right. We didn't tell you. We wanted to protect you. But he wasn't lying..." Patton whispered.

"Where is Virgil, Jack the Fibber?!" Roman retaliated. Deceit simply laughed.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Deceit laughed, "I must leave now... I habe work to do with our good friend." Deceit vanished in to thin air before Logan's heartbroken scream could reach his ears.

"NOOOO!" Logan collapsed into a ball of emotions. Tears ran down his face, and sobs shook his body. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan. He had never seen the logical one this emotionally distraught.

\--Meanwhile--

Deceit reappeared in the shed. Virgil grimaced. Deceit turned to face his captive.

"You know, Virgil... I made a mistake," he drawled, leaning close to Virgil, "and now I fear your friends are coming to sabe you." Hope rose in Virgil. "Unfortunately, that means my fun has to end... and so do you."

\--Back At The Mind Palace--

Logan had calmed down. He took in another deep breathe. He closed his eyes and began thinking about where Deceit could be holding Virgil. What places in the mind would keep his screams quiet, where would he be trapped. It couldn't be far...

Logan's eyes snapped open. "I think I know where Virgil is!" Roman and Patton looked up from the map of the mindscape.

"You do?" Patton asked. At the same time, Roman chimed,

"That was fast."

"I hope it was fast enough. Come on! We need to get there now!" Logan cried.

"Lead the way!" Roman responded, his sword raised.

Deceit went to bring the whip down across Virgil's back again, but it was being held back. Frustrated, he turned from the whimpering trait. His eyes met a furious Patton's gaze. "DON'T you dare!" Patton hissed. Deceit glared back at Patton.

Logan felt his heart crack as he knelt down beside Virgil. He choked back a sob, and lifted Virgil's head. He was unconcious. Logan gulped as he glanced at Roman. Roman nodded and brought his sword down. Deceit squeaked when the flashing metal caught his eye. He vanished. Patton transported them all home.

Virgil blinked a few times and tried to sit up. "No, Virge, you need to rest. Lie down," Logan's soft voice directed. Virgil lay back down.

"De... Dec..." Virgil stammered.

"Shush. He's gone for now. He can't hurt you. We won't let him," Logan consoled. A tear fell down Virgil's cheek as he recounted the memories.

"L... logan?"

"Yes, Virgil?"

"I love you." Logan sat shocked by Virgil's words for a moment. Then, he smiled a rare smile.

"I love you, too." Virgil smiled. Logan bent over the bed and kissed Virgil. When he went to pull away, Virgil wrapped his arms around his neck and forced him to stay. Suddenly, his pain was gone.


End file.
